Trafalgar Family
by Eileithyia-ya
Summary: A bit of a oneshot dump for all the ideas and requests I get for this LawNa Trafalgar Family.
1. An Unexpected Package

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>An Unexpected Package<span>**_

"How're you feeling?" Law asked quietly when Nami stirred next him.

"So far, so good." She mumbled, then rolled onto her back to see how her stomach would react to the manoeuvre.

Law turned on his side and stretched an arm out to tug at Nami's hip, and pull her against his chest.

"Really?" Law smirked as he kissed her cheek, and let his fingers ghost across her abdomen, deciding to try his luck.

It had been a few weeks since he had last seen her. Law had hoped for a passionate reunion, but Nami had been too sick to let him anywhere near her.

"Ah!" Nami screamed, and shoved him away when he squeezed her breast. "There's no need to be that rough." She complained.

"I'm sorry, Nami-ya. I-" Law began to apologise, but Nami quickly interrupted him by getting out of bed. "Where're you going?"

"For a shower." She spat in a stormy tone, and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Her voice brought forth the memory of when they first met, of the hateful insult she fired at him at the entrance to Caesar's Laboratory. 'Has she grown to despise me in my absence?' Law wondered to himself as he lay in bed, confused.

He had promised to not go long periods of time without seeing her, and he had kept his word. Six weeks, he counted. That was nothing compared to the five months he had once been separated from her.

With a heavy sigh he rolled over onto her side of the bed, buried his face into her pillow, then tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Law?" Nami shouted to him from the bathroom. He could barely hear her voice over the sound of the downpour from the shower. "Law?"<p>

"Yes?" He replied, lifting his head from her pillow so his voice wouldn't be muffled.

"Can you come here, please?"

To him, it sounded like there was a hint of worry in her voice. It made him shoot out of bed, and rush to the bathroom. "Is everything alright?" He inquired the second he got through the door.

"Get in." She invited.

Law smirked as he eyed her figure behind the frosted shower screen, relieved that she was finally seeming like her usual self.

He quickly climbed in behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and soon began kissing her shoulders and neck.

The water was hot, too hot almost, but he wasn't about to complain since he was finally about to get what he wanted. Law desperately needed quench his libido, so his affections quickly turned quite amorous as his hands started to roam her wet skin.

Law couldn't control the smile that crept onto his lips when Nami grabbed his wandering hands and slid them up her body to cup her breasts. He kept his touch gentle, kneading them softly, for fear of pushing his temperamental girlfriend into refusing him again.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you." Nami chided, then immediately removed his hands.

"Then why did you call me in here?" Law asked in a voice that was laced with a mixture of worry and anger. He couldn't understand what he'd done for her to be giving him the cold shoulder.

Law took a step back, and tried to pull his hands free from hers, but she held on to him tightly and interlocked their fingers, confusing him further.

"Didn't they feel different?" She asked quietly, then Law noticed she was trembling slightly.

She wasn't cold, she couldn't be. He wished it was a shiver he saw, but the water was so hot it had turned her skin pink. She was scared about something, and wanted him to confirm her fears.

"I don't know." He fretted, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice by giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. "What are you thinking?" Law asked as his mind began searching through its extensive medical knowledge in preparation for whatever affliction she might try and identify with.

Nami said nothing. She simply tugged his hands to force him to step forward, then wrapped his arms around her. When his chest was flush to her back, Nami relaxed into him, and turned her head to look up at him over her right shoulder.

"Nami-ya?" Law prompted. Her silence was agonising, but she soon replied by unlocking their fingers and placing his palms flat against her body. She continued to stare up at him as she slowly slid his right hand down to rest on her lower abdomen, then gently pressed his finger tips against her skin.

Law suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and he was grateful for the shower beating down on his face, disguising any tears of joy that he was quite certain would be pooling in his eyes.

He pulled her closer with his left arm, while the fingers of his right hand clutched a little tighter at her skin. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I thought I'd better get a second opinion from a doctor, though." She said with a wary smile.

"How long?" Was all Law managed to ask. He was pretty shaken by the prospect of a child.

He was in love with Nami, and the idea of her having his baby was an overwhelmingly appealing one, but it was still a shock, they'd never even spoke of it. He wanted a family, but the idea still terrified him. All the memories of his mother and father, and Lamie, everything he endured; they all quickly rushed through him. Then, the struggles of them being pirates trying to raise a child, everything he and Nami would have to face together suddenly hit him in one go.

The pain of his memories was evidently plastered to his face. Nami's expression soon changed from cautious to downhearted, and she turned away from him.

"How long have you known? How far do you think you are?" He asked, quickly regaining his composure. He released the pressure of his right hand, and affectionately began to stroke the skin above where their child was growing.

"I was thinking that maybe I was so tender because I was due on my period, and then I realised that I'm late. All the signs point that way. I'm definitely more emotional, and less confrontational than usual, too." Nami paused then to take a few deep breaths. "I think I'm only about six or seven weeks, so it's not too late if-"

Law quickly, but carefully, spun her around, then sealed his lips to hers before she could finish that sentence.

"Don't even suggest such a thing." He said as he rested his forehead against hers. He smiled warmly at her as he witnessed her worry melt away. "That's our flesh and blood you're talking about, and I wouldn't want any harm to come to it."

"But you didn't look happy," Nami began to explain. "and it's not like we've ever spoken about it."

"I am happy." He promised. "A lot of memories just got dragged up, too." Law explained, turning off the water and showering her with kisses. "Are you unsure about what you want to do?"

"I couldn't bring myself to not keep it."

"Good." Law smiled, then offered a hand to help her out of the shower. "Come on. Let's get you properly checked out."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally posted on Tumblr 20th Nov 2014<strong>


	2. Trafalgar Law, Jr

**I was asked to write this months ago, sorry it took so long.**

**I like to write with a bit of realism, and didn't want to write this too gruesome and make people squirm, or pretend like it was a beautiful, pain free experience. Anyway, I hope this is okay.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Trafalgar Law<strong>_

Nami's pregnancy certainly came with its ups and downs.

Her first trimester riddled Law with nothing but worry. Nami's morning sickness was so severe that she struggled to maintain her own weight, and Law permanently had her on an IV to keep her hydrated, and ensure that some essential calories, vitamins and minerals got into her system.

That sickness and weight loss left Nami overly tired, and her hormones and fatigue had reduced her to blubbering wreck. Law had even gone so far as to forbid her from reading the newspaper. Several headlines had upset her so deeply that she was inconsolable for quite a few hours afterwards.

Law had actually come to miss her usual fiery and ferocious mood swings, and especially the angry sex that came with them. Though, at that point, he would have been grateful for any kind of sexual attention from her at all. Her lack of affection certainly had him feeling like the first twelve weeks of her pregnancy were the longest three months of his life.

Much to his relief, her health and mood completely turned around in her second trimester.

Her morning sickness had cleared up, and was replaced by a food craving that almost had him questioning who the father of her child was. He couldn't believe she was craving bread!

Sanji made her every loaf imaginable. She ate simple toasted bread for breakfast like spelt and wheat loaves, or sometimes brioche and crumpets. Then, as the day progressed she'd eat pizza, or her new favourite thing, rosemary and red onion focaccia.

She soon became her usual self again, bossing both their crews around, and then wanting to lounge around on deck and sunbath. Her bikini tops barely contained her breasts before she was pregnant, and had no hope of concealing them now. So, Law had confiscated every single one of them, which he knew would infuriate her.

To his relief and dismay, her regained strength, and an abundance of hormones, filled her with an insatiable lust for him. Law relished in the affection she lavished on him in her attempts to coax him into the bedroom at all times of day, but regularly cursed his stamina for not being able to satisfy her as often as she would have liked him to. He could not believe that he was actually thankful her sex drive died down by the start of her third trimester.

By her 27th week, Nami had finally begun to show that she was pregnant, and then every single one of their crew mates began to fawn over her.

Shachi & Penguin were always on hand if she needed anything, but their efforts seemed to double once she began to show. Brook and Usopp would regularly sing to her stomach, and when Franky could stop his blubbering, he would join in, too. Zoro and Sanji's fighting had completely seized, much to everyone's surprise, and even Luffy seemed to be on his best behaviour around her.

Law enjoyed the atmosphere at that time. It was the most comfortable he had every felt in the company of the Strawhat crew. It seemed his extended family could be fairly normal, and not annoy him, but only when they wanted to.

Everyone was happy for the mother-to-be, and seemed to be stealing her attention whenever they could. So, Law was naturally grateful for the times when she was feeling a little depressed.

Nami had complained for weeks that it was almost impossible to tell that she was expecting, and then the moment she began to show, she dejectedly started to compare herself to every Seaking in the New World.

"I don't look cute anymore." She would sulk, then hug him for reassurance.

He couldn't properly convey to her what he felt when he looked at her. There was a fire in his chest that warmed every inch of him. 'She's carrying my baby.' The words seemed to circle round and and round in his head, like someone was stirring his emotions, and the warmth in his heart took the temperature up to boiling point. He literally felt sometimes like his heart was about to burst.

"Nami-ya, you're the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes upon." He would tell her, and mean it wholeheartedly. To which, she would usually accuse him of being blind, and he would confess that he was, but only with love.

Law enjoyed that little routine which had become a part of their daily lives. When she was dispirited, he would always sit her on his lap, and cheer her up with talk of their future. He always took the opportunity to try and speak of baby names, despite the fact that they had agreed to not talk about it until they had met their child. When she would refuse to discuss it, he would busy his mind with pondering its sex as his hands rested on her bump, feeling their baby kick, and wriggle for comfort beneath his touch.

Nami obviously enjoyed that time together as much as he did. Any excuse she could find she would use it to go to him and seek refuge from everyone and everything. She would remain in his arms for as long as she could, usually until the sea demanded her attention.

* * *

><p>"Arrgh. I hate you!" Nami screamed, then doubled over in pain while clutching her stomach. "Get away from me." She ordered when Law tried to help her up. "This is all your fault!"<p>

"Stop being stupid, Nami-ya." Law frowned as he bent down to pick her up.

"Don't! I'm soaking wet." She moaned.

He really couldn't care that her waters had just broken, and that she was saturated. Law ignored her scowls, and scooped her up into his arms and headed towards his operatory. He decided to not use his ability then, he'd save his stamina, just in case.

"Where are we going? Take me to a hospital!" She demanded, then wailed with pain as another contraction hit her.

"My ship is a hospital."

"I don't want you to do it." She complained, trying to push him away from her.

Law stopped then, processing her words which seemed to cut deeper than any knife. "And why not?"

"Because ..."

"That isn't a reason." He chided.

"What if I poo! I don't want you to see that."

With a huff, Law continued to carry her. "I've seen you poo before." He argued.

"Accidental walking in on me while I'm on the toilet is a bit different!"

"I don't care. I'm a doctor, do you really think it's the first time I've seen something like that?"

"What about afterbirth?"

"The thought of seeing a placenta doesn't scare me, much as actually seeing one won't, either."

"But-"

"No buts!" Law stopped then, and forced her to look at him so she would understand just how serious he was. "Do you really think there is anything you could say or do to make me not want to personally deliver our baby?"

"Argghhhhh!" She screamed, then rubbed her stomach to try and alleviate some pain. "Have you done this before?"

"No, but we'll be fine." Law brushed off her concerns as he continued to make his way along the corridors of his ship.

"It won't be fine! How will I know when to breath so I don't tear? Shit, I don't want to tear, Law!"

"You won't." He assured her as he opened the door to what would soon be the delivery room.

"How do you know that?" Nami asked, clutching him tightly as he placed her on an operating table.

"I'll make sure." He said, the kissed her forehead before momentarily leaving her to get everything he would need to deliver their baby.

* * *

><p>Law returned in his scrubs, and with a garment to change Nami into.<p>

"How?" Nami asked while Law undressed her.

"Do you want anything for the pain?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"No." She quickly replied, cradling her stomach. "I don't want anything in the baby's system."

"Okay."

"Law?" She pleaded, and gripped his arm with a strength he didn't know she possessed.

"I'll use my ability." Law explained, then started to get her ready for hours of labour, and the eventual delivery.

**11 hours later.**

"Bastard!" Nami screamed. Her face was red with pain and anger while she clutched tightly at the bed sheets, snarling at him. "If you think I'm doing this again you've got another thing coming!"

"Push, Nami-ya. I can see the head." With that said, Law released his room again, and cut her flesh so she would not tear, as he promised she wouldn't.

After a final push and a loud cry from Nami, Law caught their baby in a bundle of towels, and immediately began to remove the mucus from its eyes.

"It's a boy." He muttered as he began to move towards Nami to hand the child over.

Law stared then at the child in his arms, completely overwhelmed by the frightening yet exhilarating experience of watching his son being born into the world.

As he looked at his son's scrunched up little face, Law was suddenly filled with a new sense of purpose. His whole world, his and Nami's world, had been transformed into something more beautiful by the precious bundle of joy in his arms, who was now beginning to cry.

To quell the tantrum he feared was coming, Law offered the boy his pinky finger. Small hands reached out, and tiny fingers curled around his digit.

Law marvelled at his perfect little boy, fascinated by the groves on his pink knuckles, and the tiny fingernails on the digits that were latched around his.

"Here." He said, when he finally handed him over. "I think he's hungry." Law observed as their boy had begun trying to suckle on his finger tip.

Law watched briefly as Nami nursed their son for the first time, then resumed his task of being doctor, and completing the delivery.

He clutched the umbilical cord, then clamped and cut it after feeling the placenta was no longer supplying the child with oxygen.

Law quickly disposed of it, then closed and cleaned Nami up, and shuffled onto the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." Nami whispered.

"What for?" He asked, utterly confused. Law kissed her cheek, then flattened out the messy dark hair that adorned their sons head. "You don't have anything to apologise for."

"I'm sorry if you had your heart set on a name for him, because I want to name him after you." She explained lazily.

"Trafalgar Law Junior, it is then." They agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay. As I said, I didn't want to freak anyone out, but I was asked by quite a few people to write this. <strong>

**21st Nov 2014**


	3. Beneath The Waves

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all its awesome characters.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beneath The Waves<strong>_

Trafalgar Law quietly wandered the corridors of his submarine, trying to remain calm while he looked for Nami and their six month old son.

There was an awful feeling in his chest, like someone had clutched his heart and was squeezing it tightly. He was sick with worry, but no matter how many times he reassured himself, the same feeling would plague him a few days later.

When he found them in the observation room, Law wondered why he hadn't checked there sooner. Being in his arms, or in his bed, was always Nami's favourite place on his ship, but Law Jr loved the deep blue sea, and the large window in the observation room that allowed him to view it.

Nami was reclining low on the bench in front of the window. Her bare legs were sprawled out across the seat in front. Her head was propped against the glass, with some of her orange locks saturated by its condensation. She had one hand in the pocket of her denim shorts, and she cradled Law Jr to her chest with the other.

Law watched them for a moment, taking in the sight of his beautiful family while they were seemingly sleep-sharing. Nami always slept when their son did, ensuring she was always there when he needed her to be. Law was well aware beforehand of just how altruistic, caring, and protective Nami was, but her attentiveness to their son's welfare still astounded him sometimes. She was possibly the most nurturing pirate he could have ever wished to mother his children.

He remained at the door, slightly envious of their peaceful state. His heart burned with anxiety, though he was grateful that they could rest, blissfully unaware of what troubled him.

Law eventually stepped inside to join them. He approached as quietly as he could, not wanting to rouse either of them of their slumber. Nami didn't react at all to his footsteps, she seemed too be deep in sleep to hear the loud click of his boots against the metal flooring. Law, Jr was wide awake though, and was busy watching the fish swim by the window until Law smoothed his hand over the boys dark hair.

He lifted his head up then. The tiny fingers on one of his hands clutched at a lock of Nami's hair, trying to use it as leverage to get up. Law took him from his mother's arms so he didn't wake her, then remained standing for a moment, enabling his son another look through the tempered glass, and at the brightly coloured fish he'd been watching a moment ago.

The Heart Pirates spent most of their time submerged. Law and Nami learnt early on that being beneath the waves somehow helped settle Law Jr. They figured that the acoustic sounds of the ocean that resonated through the hull of Law's submarine must have somehow sounded similar to the noises of Nami's womb. He was initially a bit of a whinny baby, but now the pair of them barely knew what his cries sounded like.

Law sat down then next to Nami with his back to the window. He held little Law up in front of his face, admiring him lovingly. If her pregnancy cravings for bread made anybody doubt who the boy's father was, then his olive skin, midnight blue hair, and eyes of molten gold, would surely give it away. If that wasn't proof enough, then the scowl their baby boy usually wore on his face was also evidence that he was definitely Law's.

Law Jr stretched out his arms then, trying to tangle his fingers in his fathers sideburns. It always happened when his face got too close to the boy, he was too enthralled with the contrast in colours between the hue of his father's hair, and the shade of skin. Law knew all he had to do was kiss the him, then his goatee would tickle him, and Law Jr would release his grasp.

He tilted his head then and leant in to kiss his son, eliciting a warm giggle from the boy that urged him to do it again. Law Jr quickly released his fathers facial hair to touch his cheek when Law's chin had brushed against him, staring at him eagerly as if he wanted him to do it again.

Law smiled, then laid him down on his lap, intermittently tickling him as he started to undo the press studs on his yellow and black baby grow. Nami had dressed him in a light cotton onesie with the Heart pirates insignia on it. It was a cool enough garment to help him cope with the humidity on board the submarine.

Once that was removed, all that was left was his diaper.

Trafalgar Law picked up his son then, and started to examine him. He was always looking for the slightest pale blemish on the boy's olive skin. He couldn't bare the thought that he might have passed on the deadly amber lead poisoning to his precious flesh and blood.

"He's fine." Nami said while sitting up and affectionately running her hand up his back to soothe him.

"He's perfect." Law corrected her with a teary sigh. Nami wrapped her arms around his waist, then peeked at the boy from beside Law's shoulder.

"He's too perfect." He said, then leant down to place kiss his son's chest, right above where his heart was.

The boy giggled from the affection, obviously tickled by Law's goatee again, and he continued to laugh as Law smiled down at him, before he eventually redressed him.

"You said yourself," Nami began as she pulled herself closer to him so she could mould herself to his back, and rest her head against him. "if he had it, then he would have been born with it."

"But-"

"You would have be able to see it from the moment he was born. That's what you told me."

"But, Nami-ya-" Law began as he turned to face her, pulling their son against his chest.

Nami kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

"If he has it, then either cure him, or stopping worrying yourself sick about it so you can thoroughly enjoy your time with your son." She lectured.

Law simply frowned at her then. She was right, and he knew it. How could he hope to argue with her when she was repeating his own words.

"Alright." He said, then handed the boy over to her, and motioned for her to lie back down as she was before.

When she was settled, Law shuffled down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder, and wrapping an arm around both Nami and Law Jr.

"I love you." Nami said, then kissed them both on the top of their head.

It didn't matter how many times Law used his eyes or his ability to examine their son, Law knew he would constantly worry that somewhere along the line those painful white blemishes would appear on his skin. Law knew he'd always fear for his family, in one way or another. He'd already had one family, and the person he cherished most, ripped from his world. He couldn't endure that again, he wouldn't. He'd make sure of it.

Law knew her captain would want his navigator back someday, but he wished they could remain forever on his submarine. Safe, beneath the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>24th Nov 2014<strong>


End file.
